In a communications network, people impose increasingly high requirements on transmission of content, and accordingly, a content delivery network (CDN) is introduced into the communications network, that is, content provided by an Internet content provider (ICP) is set on a CDN node that is close to a user equipment (UE), so that the UE can acquire required content nearby.
In the prior art, when a user needs to request content from an ICP, a domain name of a website from which content needs to be requested may be resolved first, that is, a domain name resolution request is sent to a domain name system (DNS). The DNS may finally determine a most suitable CDN node sequentially according to searches of many other DNSs, and send a resolution result, that is, an IP address, to a UE, and the UE requests content from the CDN node specified by the IP address.
During the implementation of the embodiments of the application, the inventor finds that an existing CDN network cannot desirably implement delivery of flexible combinations according to a user requirement, and before responding to a UE, a CDN proxy cache disposed on a CDN node needs to construct all content requested by the UE. Therefore, a content combination in the prior art is not flexible enough.